na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meditation with the Gods: Thoth
Scent Description: Light of Thoth: Vanilla Amber Resin, Cedar, Oak, Egyptian Nag Champa, Egyptian Frankincense and spices of an Egyptian Souk. ---- ---- Review #1 by agameofthree Sun Jun 29, 2008 Bottle: Cedar and dark resins. Me: This is a very woodsy blend on me. I tend to amp cedar, and it's definitely there, very strongly, at first. It overpowers the other scents, but I can detect a hint of the spices and the more incensey notes. This is a very earthy and centered scent for me. ---- Review #2 by myth Mon Jun 30, 2008 This is a very woody blend indeed! The overall impression is that of spiced wood. Not pencil shavings though, as people often fear in cedar. I think the oak dominates the cedar a bit, because oak was the first thing I identified. Nor do the spices make it at all foody. It is kind of dark and solemn, yet still comforting. I think this must be what an Ent would smell like. ---- Review #3 by lorencita Thu Jul 10, 2008 This is truly amazing! This scent is so grounding to me. I didn't use it for meditation, but I did wear it to bed. I slept like an angel... and I'm an insomniac! I slept deep and hard. I will say that this scent is a deep, slightly dark & spicy with a side of sweet. What a combo. I really think that all these meditation blends are something to experience. I CANNOT WAIT to sniff this in a couple months cause I totally know that this is going to age like a champ... just like the rest of the NA scents I have. This is just some kind a special. Loving it is an understatement and I truly thank NA for making these incredible blends ---- Review #4 by gaia Fri Jul 11, 2008 Ooh this is just beautiful! Like Lorencita said : it's very grounding..... I guess because of the wood notes, which truly evoke a feeling of being in the woods.....at night, with the pale blue light of the moon just barely reaching the place where you sit. Underneath a big tree.....totally peaceful...... I can see how this would indeed be a very nice oil to use at bedtime. The woods I smell are not of the dry kind.....this smells like fresh wood, with a little spice and sweetness.....the scent deepens and gets drier when it dries on my skin....picking up more of an incense vibe, not exactly smoky, but more resinous I guess...... I'm really diggin' the Meditation oils! ---- Review #5 by Nimthiriel Wed Aug 13, 2008 Initial impression: This is surprisingly herbal – not at all what I expected with notes like that... First on: Really green! There must be more ”planty” things in here... Dry: After about 10 mins, it's still a herbal blend with a tiny bit of incense to it. Could it be the cedar and oak just going nuts on me? Hmm. Maybe this would just do better in an oil burner... Finally: Probably getting rid of this one... Nice to try, though. ---- Review #6 by SaphyRyan Wed Aug 13, 2008 Oh I truly love this blend of spiced wood. I feel like I'm in that temple RA describes and the embers are burning and the incense is lifting upward. In my meditation I really did feel a sense of leaving my body. These meditation blends truly are for meditation. I know they can be used for regular use but I insist everyone really take some time out and experience these scents the way they were intended or I should say they were created for us that needed another dimension in our meditations. When I was in India I smelled this in the Temples and I am taken back to this sacred place where I am alone in it and yet I am around so much love and positivity. Maybe that's just all the people in the forum? I sense a great peace with this scent and an uplifting like being under the security and warmth of the wings of a God. ---- Review #7 by Amunet Wed Aug 27, 2008 Sweetened woods, frankincense, spiced with the subtle smoke of incense. This has such a airy coolness about it, transient yet full of depth. ---- Review #8 by hayet Mon Mar 23, 2009 Initially lovely vanilla and spice, grounded by the woods. I really like the woods in this blend! But that darned nag champa just doesn't work on me, and after this blend dries down and the vanilla begins to fade, it goes into territory that just smells off in a very weird way, almost earthy. It's something like BPAL's czernobog, black musk scent. Almost like civit. Anwyay, it's yucky on my skin and ruins an otherwise lovely blend. ---- Review #9 by Ajila Sat Aug 01, 2009 In the bottle - Woody; a touch of cedat, but mainly the dryness of the oak Wet on me - Spiced playdoh Dry on me - A dry, woody musk Overall - Deep in the way the rest of the Meditation with the Gods are, but a tad to masculine for me to wear ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #11 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods